1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a choke device for an engine, and more particularly to an auto choke device for an engine which controls the valve opening motion of a choke valve based on the temperature of the engine, when a starter motor is activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional auto choke device for an engine is disclosed in Japanese Publication No. JP 60-222547. The auto choke device disclosed in JP 60-222547 includes a choke valve for varying the opening of an intake passage of the engine, and a starter motor for starting the engine. During the start of the engine, the valve opening motion of the choke valve is controlled based on the temperature of the engine, and the like. The proper start of the engine is thereby assured.
The start of the engine depends on various starting conditions, such as the environment conditions surrounding the engine based on the temperature, humidity and atmospheric pressure, the quality of fuel, and the degree of deterioration of the fuel with age. For this reason, when the valve opening motion of the choke valve during engine start is set based on limited conditions such as the temperature of the engine, the proper opening of the choke valve may not be obtained during the start. This may cause improper start of the engine (e.g., the engine becomes more likely to stall).